Ultra Jimmy vs Robo Fiend
by Strafe
Summary: The sequel to the episode Ultra Sheen. Jimmy has built his second Game Pyramid which can only mean trouble for the 3 hapless heroes. Final chapter is up.
1. The Neutronic Game Pyramid Mark II

This is my first Jimmy Neutron story. I must say that the stories I have read here are really good and I would just love to add to the high quality stories.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Jimmy Neutron.  
  
....  
  
Ultra Jimmy vs Robo Fiend  
  
This story takes place 2 years after the episode Ultra Sheen.  
  
Chapter 1: The Neutronic Game Pyramid Mark II  
  
It was a sunny warm day in Retroville and once again, Carl and Sheen were arguing over Baloney, which they had been doing for God knows how long.  
  
"And I'm telling YOU that Baloney is made by tiny Baloney Elves!" Sheen shouted.  
  
"And I'm telling YOU Baloney grows on mighty Baloney trees!" Carl shouted back.  
  
"It does not!"  
  
"It does to!"  
  
The two stopped arguing when Goddard landed in front of them and opened his mouth.  
  
"Hi guys, you still arguing about how Baloney is made?" Came Jimmy's voice.  
  
"NOOOO! Goddard's eaten Jimmy!" Carl shouted.  
  
"Bad Goddard! Bad!" Sheen scowled Goddard.  
  
"For the millionth time, I'm on the speaker." Jimmy sighed.  
  
"Oh." Sheen said.  
  
"Anyway, I sent Goddard to find you two as I've upgraded my Game Pyramid and I want you two to bring your favourite video games over." Jimmy explained.  
  
"Cool! I can fight side by side with Ultra Lord again!" Sheen exclaimed as he ran to Jimmy's house as fast as he could.  
  
"Oh, all right." Carl said as he walked off to his house.  
  
Goddard took off and headed back to Jimmy's lab. Unbeknownst to Jimmy, Cindy and Libby were near by and had heard what Jimmy had told his two friends.  
  
"What do you think Nerdtron was on about?" Cindy asked her friend.  
  
"I'm not sure but it sure sounds fun! Why don't we crash their little party?" Libby suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah! I like the way you think girl!" Cindy replied.  
  
....  
  
Jimmy had been waiting about five minutes before Sheen barged his way into his lab.  
  
"I've...got it. Ultra Lord vs Robo Fiend Mega Battle 3!" Sheen exclaimed.  
  
"Excellent. As with my last Pyramid, you, Sheen, will get to fight side by side with Ultra Lord." Jimmy told him.  
  
"Alright let's go!"  
  
"Hold up a minute." Jimmy said as he grabbed Sheen's shoulder. "I've made some modifications to the Neutronic Game Pyramid. Before you had to win the game to exit, now I've created some software that will automatically send you out of the Pyramid if you haven't won after five attempts. Also I've installed a two way communication device" He pointed to a microphone near the screen. "Basically you can hear me speak while I'm out here and you are in the Game Pyramid so I can give you instructions and advice." Jimmy explained.  
  
Sheen hadn't really been paying attention to Jimmy. Let's face it, even if he was he wouldn't really have understood what Jimmy was going on about.  
  
"Now can I fight with Ultra Lord? Please?" Sheen asked desperately.  
  
"Sure. Put the game in the CD slot and stand on the pad." Jimmy instructed Sheen.  
  
Sheen put the CD in and the game loaded up. Jimmy set the level for Level 3 and Sheen, clumsy as he is, tripped over and was transported into the game in his falling state.  
  
Jimmy shook his head and turned back to the screen which now said "New Battle Buddy" on it and Sheen fell to the ground.  
  
"Wow. I'm back on the Ultra Planetoid! Man this is so cool!" He exclaimed happily.  
  
"Greetings life form." Ultra Lord greeted Sheen. Sheen turned around to see his idol. "I'm about to face Robo Fiend in pitched combat. Would you like to be my Battle Buddy?" Ultra Lord asked.  
  
Sheen's jaw dropped.  
  
"Answer quickly. My Ultra Senses tell me that Robo Fiend is approaching." Ultra Lord informed Sheen.  
  
Sheen shook his head violently to snap himself out of his trance.  
  
"Yes Ultra Lord! I'll be your Battle Buddy. Let Robo Fiend taste the wrath of Ultra Sheen!"  
  
Robo Fiend roared angrily and charged Ultra Lord and knocked him down. Ultra Lord was still posing at this time.  
  
"Sheen! Behind you!" Jimmy shouted.  
  
Sheen turned to see Robo Fiend.  
  
"Uh...hi Robo Fiend."  
  
"ROAR! Suffer you insignificant worm!" Robo Fiend went to bash Sheen into the ground but Sheen run out of Robo Fiend's way.  
  
"Ahh! Help me Jimmy!" Sheen shouted as Robo Fiend gave chase.  
  
"Okay Sheen, you gotta hide. Head for that rock formation to your left." Jimmy instructed.  
  
Sheen saw the rocks and ran towards them. He hid and sat down trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Okay Sheen. Robo Fiend is busy looking under all the rocks. Now when I say so, I want you to launch a surprise attack on Robo Fiend." Jimmy told him.  
  
"What? Are you crazy?" Sheen asked.  
  
"Just do a flying kick Sheen. You can't hide from him forever."  
  
"This had better work Jimmy. I don't wanna lose to Robo Fiend at Level 3!" Sheen exclaimed as he threw his arms into the air for emphasis.  
  
Sheen lay low for a few minutes, watched closely by Jimmy. Robo Fiend approached where Sheen was hiding.  
  
"Okay Sheen. Get ready...and...NOW!" Jimmy shouted.  
  
Sheen started to scream a war cry and leapt from where he was hiding. Robo Fiend turned to the scream and saw Sheen flying towards him.  
  
"Ahh!" Robo Fiend wailed.  
  
Sheen's foot connected sharply with Robo Fiend's shoulder, causing him to lose his balance temporarily.  
  
"Yay! I did it Jimmy! I beat Robo Fiend!" Sheen shouted triumphantly.  
  
"No you haven't Sheen!" Jimmy shouted.  
  
Sheen turned to see Robo Fiend standing right behind him. Robo Fiend smacked Sheen into the ground.  
  
"Oh man." Sheen groaned.  
  
"Oh...Sheen!" Jimmy said. It was time for him to help Sheen out once again.  
  
Jimmy pressed the reset button on his Game Pyramid and stood on one of the panels and was transported into the game. Little did he know that Cindy and Libby were watching him and even now they entered his lab to wreak havoc upon Jimmy and Sheen as they would attempt to take out Robo Fiend.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
....  
  
Yep, some of the dialogue is from Ultra Sheen, but if you notice some little bits I have changed.  
  
Will Jimmy and Sheen be able to take out Robo Fiend with Ultra Lord's help? Or will Cindy and Libby get some sweet tasting victory over their arch rivals? How long will it be before Carl picks out his favourite video game and joins the guys? 


	2. Chapter 2: Libby's Battle

No Disclaimer Changes.  
  
I hope you all like this story as I'm enjoying myself as I write it.  
  
....  
  
Chapter 2: Libby's Battle  
  
Cindy and Libby both looked at Jimmy's screen which now had "New Battle Buddy" on it. They saw Sheen fall to the ground and Jimmy warp in.  
  
"Cool. Hey Jimmy." Sheen greeted.  
  
"Figured I'd help you out this time." Jimmy commented.  
  
"Greetings life forms." Ultra Lord said as he approached Jimmy and Sheen.  
  
"That's debatable." Cindy whispered to Libby as they watched.  
  
"I'm about to face Robo Fiend in pitched combat. Would you like to be my Battle Buddies?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Jimmy said.  
  
"Oh, thank you Ultra Lord! I've always wanted to be your Battle Buddy!" Sheen exclaimed.  
  
"Good. My Ultra Senses tell me that Robo Fiend is approaching." Ultra Lord told them.  
  
"Okay Sheen, you go in on the left and I'll go in on the right." Jimmy said.  
  
"But we have no weapons. We need to find weapons hidden on the planetoid to fight Robo Fiend." Sheen told him.  
  
"Well...What about the Crystals?" Jimmy asked his companion.  
  
"They only appear from level 10 onwards. Up to then you have to fight Robo Fiend with whatever you can find." Sheen explained.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? You might not have lost first time around!"  
  
"Er...sorry Jimmy, I guess I forgot as I was so into fighting alongside Ultra Lord" Sheen explained to his friend.  
  
"ROAR!" Robo Fiend screamed as he rushed towards Jimmy, Sheen and Ultra Lord.  
  
"Take this Robo Fiend!" Ultra Lord shouted as he pulled out his Hydraulic Flamethrower.  
  
A mass of fire lurched out of the Flamethrower and started to pummel Robo Fiend.  
  
"Gee, this game sure is lame. Just like Sheen really." Cindy commented to Libby.  
  
"Aw come on Cindy. It's only a game and Sheen is devoted to Ultra Lord. Besides, it's not everyday you can watch people you know actually be in a game." Libby replied.  
  
Robo Fiend covered his face and moaned through the entire duration of Ultra Lord's Hydraulic Flamethrower attack.  
  
"Nice one Ultra Lord." Sheen said.  
  
Robo Fiend roared and used his Atomic Breath on Ultra Lord.  
  
"Argh! I'm going to need an ultra shower tomorrow morning!" Ultra Lord said as Robo Fiend's Atomic Breath dispersed over him.  
  
"I have an idea. Ultra Lord, Sheen, keep Robo Fiend busy while I find something to fight with." Jimmy said as he started to run off.  
  
"Whatever you say Jimmy." Sheen saluted his friend. "Hey Robo Fiend! Is that gas I smell or is that just you?"  
  
Robo Fiend, offended by Sheen's insult, roared and charged straight at him.  
  
"AAHHH! Ultra Lord! Help me!" Sheen cried as he started to run away.  
  
Ultra Lord flew up behind Robo Fiend and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Gee, like I said Libby. This game is lame." Cindy told her friend.  
  
"So it is a little lame. But are you gonna miss this opportunity to seriously mess up Jimmy?" Libby asked.  
  
"Well, no." Cindy replied.  
  
"I didn't think so, so shut your mouth girl."  
  
As Robo Fiend, Sheen and Ultra Lord all squabbled and skirmished, Jimmy continued his search.  
  
"Come on, where would I find a weapon on this barren rock?" He asked himself. He lifted up an odd looking rock and saw an odd looking control panel.  
  
"That's strange." Jimmy said as he pushed the panel.  
  
The panel opened and a laser rifle appeared in Jimmy's hands.  
  
"Alright! Robo Fiend is going down!" Jimmy punched the air as he ran back to Sheen and Ultra Lord.  
  
Robo Fiend smacked Ultra Lord in the back with one of his claws.  
  
"Argh! That's going to leave an ultra bruise!" Ultra Lord stated.  
  
"Hey guys! Heads up!" Jimmy shouted.  
  
All 3 of them looked at Jimmy who fired the laser rifle at Robo Fiend. The beam of energy hit Robo Fiend dead on his chest plate, sending him careening into a large rock.  
  
"He's all yours, encased crusader!" Jimmy shouted to Ultra Lord.  
  
Ultra Lord went over to Robo Fiend and picked him up.  
  
"Hey Robo Fiend, hold this for me." Ultra Lord said as he punched Robo Fiend into the air.  
  
"Woohoo! We win! Well done Jimmy!" Sheen shouted excitedly.  
  
"It was nothing." Jimmy boasted.  
  
"Well done Battle Buddies. Join me again next time against the never ending fight against evil!" Ultra Lord finished.  
  
Just then, Robo Fiend's body crashed onto Ultra Lord.  
  
"Argh!" Was all that Ultra Lord said.  
  
"Quick Cindy! Press the reset button on Jimmy's game thing!" Libby shouted.  
  
Cindy dashed over and pressed the reset button while Libby upped the level.  
  
"Heh lets take em out. They won't be able to defeat me, not now that I've set the level to 36!" Libby exclaimed.  
  
....  
  
Carl was in his room deciding on what video game to bring.  
  
"Erm, what about Llama Warlords? Nah. Er...Llama Civilizations? No..." Carl talked to himself as he rummaged through his video games, all of which were to do with Llamas...no surprise there then.  
  
....  
  
The screen read "New Battle Buddy". Sheen fell to the ground and Jimmy warped in.  
  
"Hey! What happened? We won so we should have exited the game!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
"Hey no problem, I could kick Robo Fiend's level 3 butt all day long!" Sheen said.  
  
"Greetings life forms. I'm about to face Robo Fiend in pitched combat. Would you like to be my Battle Buddies?" Ultra Lord asked.  
  
Jimmy and Sheen looked at each other.  
  
"Answer quickly! My Ultra Senses tell me that Robo Fiend is approaching." Ultra Lord stated as he started posing.  
  
Just then, a number of rockets hit Ultra Lord and sent him flying.  
  
"Oh...crap." Jimmy said softly.  
  
"What the hell? Robo Fiend doesn't get his Quick Rocket Attack until level 32!" Sheen shouted.  
  
"Double crap! Someone has raised the game level!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
Jimmy and Sheen looked at each other before they both shouted: "Carl!"  
  
"Carl stop! We can get really hurt here!" Jimmy shouted.  
  
"Sorry Nerdtron! But Carl isn't here!" Came the voice of Cindy Vortex.  
  
"Aw triple crap! Please Cindy! Don't do this! Sheen and I won't be able to beat Robo Fiend!" Jimmy pleaded.  
  
"Sorry Freaktron! I'm not at the controls." Cindy replied.  
  
"I am." Libby said.  
  
"Nooo! Come on Libby! You gotta stop this! Robo Fiend is really hard to beat!" Sheen shouted.  
  
"I know that's why I'm controlling him." Libby said as Robo Fiend stomped up behind Jimmy and Sheen.  
  
"Sheen, I think we had better run for our lives." Jimmy said calmly.  
  
The pair began screaming and running off in different directions. Libby was now faced with a choice.  
  
"Hmm, Sheen or Jimmy?" She asked.  
  
"Hey! Nerdtron is mine Libby!" Cindy told her.  
  
"Okay, I'll take Sheen." Libby rolled her eyes and targeted Sheen.  
  
"AAAAHHH!" Sheen shouted as Robo Fiend chased him.  
  
An array of missiles and flamethrowers started to pound the ground literally inches from wherever Sheen went. Libby laughed insanely as she controlled Robo Fiend, using his awesome arsenal of weapons to confuse and scare Sheen.  
  
Jimmy watched the whole chase, scared of what might happen to Sheen.  
  
"Libby! Please stop! You could really hurt Sheen!" He shouted.  
  
"Don't worry Jimmy. I'll be gentle with him; I just want to have my fun." Libby replied, speaking into the microphone.  
  
"I've gotta find one of those power up crystals." Jimmy whispered.  
  
....  
  
"Ninja Llamas In Space 3? Nah...The Adventures Of Larry The Llama? No." Carl said to himself.  
  
He was STILL searching for his favourite game.  
  
....  
  
Sheen had been backed up against a cliff edge. Robo Fiend, controlled by Libby, was just inches form him.  
  
"Nothing personal Sheen." Libby said as one of Robo Fiend's claws grabbed Sheen and twisted him into the ground until only his head was out.  
  
"Hey, I'm head-sticking-out-of-the-ground-man!" Sheen said.  
  
"Move over Libby. It's my turn now." Cindy said as she pushed Libby off the seat and sat in the chair. "Now Neutron you shall feel the wrath of Cindy Vortex!" She laughed manically as Robo Fiend stomped his way to find Jimmy.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
....  
  
So, both Sheen and Ultra Lord are out of the battle with only Jimmy left. Will Cindy be victorious against her nemesis? Will Carl finally decide what video game to bring? 


	3. Chapter 3: Cindy's Revenge

Disclaimer is still the same as in Chapter 1.  
  
....  
  
Chapter 3: Cindy's Revenge  
  
Jimmy was desperately trying to find an Ultra Crystal. He had looked under rock after rock and had found nothing.  
  
"There has got to be one here somewhere." He said to himself and he scratched his head.  
  
"Jimmy! Here Jimmy! Come to Cindy." Cindy called in a sing-song voice.  
  
Jimmy turned to see Robo Fiend standing now right in front of him.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about his." He moaned as he started to walk backwards.  
  
....  
  
"Llamapalooza! Oh...no. I love that game so much, but Llamapalooza 2 is my favourite!" Carl sighed happily as he kissed the case of Llamapalooza 2 and left his room.  
  
He's FINALLY found his favourite video game! Yay!  
  
....  
  
"Taste Magma, cosmic adventurer!" Robo Fiend shouted.  
  
Jimmy yelled and was just able to dive out of the way as Robo Fiend's Magma Cannon hit where he had just been standing. Robo Fiend turned to face Jimmy and fired again. Jimmy rolled out of the way and got to his feet and began to run.  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide Neutron!" Cindy shouted and laughed insanely.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Libby asked.  
  
"Never felt better in my whole life!" Cindy replied in an evil tone.  
  
"If you say so." Libby shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Jimmy kept looking over his shoulder to see what Robo Fiend was doing. As he ran, he tripped over a rock and landed flat on his face. He looked around and saw Sheen.  
  
"Hey Jimmy. I'm head-sticking-out-of-the-hole-man!" He said joyously.  
  
"Sheen! Where's Robo Fiend?" Jimmy asked desperately.  
  
"Erm...right behind you." Sheen told him.  
  
Jimmy got to his feet, only to be knocked to the ground by one of Robo Fiend's claws.  
  
"Ow! That hurt Vortex!" Jimmy shouted as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
There was no reply. Instead, Robo Fiend picked Jimmy up and threw him into the ground. Pain surged through Jimmy's back, legs and head as he made impact with the ground. Finally, one of Robo Fiend's claws slashed Jimmy across the face leaving a slightly deep cut across his left cheek. He screamed in pain and clutched the wound as tears began to fall freely from his tightly shut eyes.  
  
"Hey Cindy! That's enough! You've caused him too much harm!" Libby shouted as she tried to wrestle Cindy free of the controls.  
  
"Ah he can't get hurt! It's a video game! He'll be fine when he comes out of there." Cindy replied as she fought Libby off.  
  
"He won't be coming out at all if you continue!" Libby shouted.  
  
"Yeah! Leave Jimmy alone!" Sheen shouted.  
  
"Shut it Ultra Freak!" Cindy screamed.  
  
While Cindy and Libby were fighting, Jimmy was able to stand and limp away. Blood ran down his cheek and dripped onto the ground. His breathing was laboured, but he had to find an Ultra Crystal. He felt light headed, weak and he was in a lot of pain...but that would not stop him. He couldn't let Cindy defeat him!  
  
After a few minutes of arguing, Cindy noticed that Jimmy had gone.  
  
"Hey, where is he?" She asked.  
  
"He's gone Cindy! Just stop this madness now. Jimmy needs to see a doctor with that kind of injury." Libby advised.  
  
"No! Besides, I can find him easily. All I have to do is follow the trail of blood." She commented.  
  
'There is no way that Neutron is gonna escape. I'm gonna beat him until he bows down to me and does my bidding. He'll be mine!' Cindy thought.  
  
....  
  
Jimmy coughed and fell to his knees. He was too weak to continue, he had used to too much energy today and more had been sapped from the severe beating he had taken. He was struggling to keep himself from falling unconscious.  
  
"It's around here. I know it is." Jimmy kept telling himself.  
  
He pulled up a rock with what little energy he had left and saw it. The purple Ultra Crystal.  
  
"I found it." He said weakly.  
  
He pulled it free and held it for a few seconds before he lost grip of it. The crystal fell to the ground and Jimmy tried to pick it up...only for it to be swiped from him.  
  
"Thanks Neutron." Cindy called.  
  
"Now taste the wrath of Mega Robo Fiend!" Robo Fiend shouted as the crystal powered him up.  
  
"Cindy...please..." Jimmy whispered as his world turned black.  
  
....  
  
Carl whistled happily as he walked out of the front door of where he lived. Since he lived next to Jimmy, he decided to walk slowly and hum and tune about Llamas to himself. He reached the lab to find the door open. He decided to go in.  
  
....  
  
"Woo! I won! I beat Neutron!" Cindy shouted happily.  
  
"Cindy, that's enough! We gotta get them out now." Libby said as she walked over to the Game Pyramid.  
  
Cindy, on the other hand, wanted to battle Sheen and Jimmy again so she raised the level to 64. Libby saw her and started to drag her away from the screen before she could start the battle.  
  
"No Cindy! Enough! This isn't a joke!" She was screaming.  
  
"Get off Libby! I wanna bash Neutron again! Let go of me!" Cindy screamed back.  
  
Libby had been able to drag Cindy to the Game Pyramid when Carl rushed in.  
  
"Jimmy! Sheen! I've got it!" He shouted.  
  
He saw the 2 girls but wasn't able to stop in time. He collided with them, knocking all 3 of them onto the panels and all 3 of them were subsequently transported in the game.  
  
This time, Sheen, Carl, Cindy and Libby all fell to the ground and Jimmy warped in. However, as Jimmy was still unconscious he immediately collapsed into a heap on the ground.  
  
"Where are we?" Cindy asked.  
  
"The Ultra Planetoid." Sheen replied.  
  
"Hey, what happened to Jimmy? Is he taking a nap?" Carl asked.  
  
"Uh...erm..." Cindy began. She hesitated, unsure of what to say.  
  
"I don't think so." Libby had walked over to Jimmy, "He's unconscious."  
  
Cindy rushed over to join Libby. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, he has a pulse so he's not dead."  
  
Cindy couldn't explain it but she was worried. Worried about Jimmy...something of a first but as they say, there's a first time for everything.  
  
"Greetings life forms. I'm about to engage Robo Fiend in pitched combat. Would you like to be my Battle Buddies?" Ultra Lord asked as he approached the group.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sheen said.  
  
"Excellent. My Ultra Senses tell me that Robo Fiend is approaching." Ultra Lord stated to which Libby just rolled her eyes.  
  
There was an almighty roar and the gang (minus Jimmy who is still unconscious) turned to see a gigantic Robo Fiend stand in front of them.  
  
"Holy crap!" Libby shouted.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
....  
  
Things will really hot up now. With Jimmy out of action only Sheen will have any idea of what to do. Will they gang be able to defeat Robo Fiend? Find out next time! 


	4. Chapter 4: Mega Robo Fiend

Chapter 4: Mega Robo Fiend  
  
The almighty roar from Robo Fiend was almost deafening. Sheen eyes widened as he knew what had happened.  
  
"Holy crap! What level did you put it on?" Sheen asked loudly.  
  
"Uh...64." Cindy replied in a low voice.  
  
"64?! Not only do we have to face him at Mega Robo Fiend level to start, but he has the Electron Cannon as well! One direct hit from that monstrosity of a laser and you are outta here! We need an Ultra Crystal!" Sheen shouted.  
  
"Taste my Atomic Breath, cosmic adventurers!" Robo Fiend shouted as he attacked.  
  
Ultra Lord put his shield up and everyone started to dart behind him.  
  
"Behind me Battle Buddies!" Ultra Lord shouted.  
  
Cindy didn't have the time to take cover behind Ultra Lord as she was too busy trying to wake Jimmy up. She darted in the opposite direction to avoid the Atomic Breath and was just able to pull Jimmy out of the dispersing putrid green cloud. She knew that their only hope of victory lay in the limp, battered, bruised and scratched form of Jimmy Neutron so reviving him was paramount.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing." Sheen said reassuringly. "We'll be fine so long as Ultra Lord's shield holds."  
  
While Robo Fiend was busy, Cindy took the opportunity to pull Jimmy away and hide him. She sat on the rocky ground and sighed deeply.  
  
'What to do. What to do!' She thought to herself. It seemed that Jimmy wouldn't be coming around anytime soon so she would have to make do with her brain and not his.  
  
"Maybe I should try one of his brain blasts." She suggested to herself. "Think! Think! Think!" She thought of an idea. Jimmy had mentioned something about an Ultra Crystal and so had Sheen. As Robo Fiend was at a high level and already powered up, the possibility of an Ultra Crystal being right under their noses was very high.  
  
"Brain blast!" She shouted with joy. She looked over to see what was happening to Ultra Lord and the others. Robo Fiend launched his Electron Cannon which shattered Ultra Lord's shield and proceeded to batter him.  
  
"Argh! That's going to leave an ultra bruise!" Ultra Lord said as his blackened body fell to the ground.  
  
"Ultra Lord! NNNOOOOOO!" Sheen screamed. "Ultra Lord...I should have done something. I'm a bad Battle Buddy."  
  
Libby grabbed Sheen and pulled his out of the way as Robo Fiend used his Magma Cannon.  
  
"Hey guys!" Cindy shouted. "Keep Robo Fiend busy for a few minutes!"  
  
"What?" Libby asked.  
  
Sheen grabbed Libby and Carl and they ran away with Robo Fiend in hot pursuit. Cindy took this opportunity to go back to the starting location and look under the rocks. She started lifting them up and after a few minutes she found a snake with an Ultra Crystal on its tail.  
  
"It's such an obvious place to put it that no-one would ever look there." She said.  
  
"That's true." A voice said.  
  
Cindy jumped and turned to see Jimmy standing, rather weakly, in front of her.  
  
"Jimmy! You're conscious!" She said with glee. She forgot her supposed hate for him and embraced him in a tight hug for a minute.  
  
....  
  
"Hey Robo loser! Is that the rotting carcass of a Ragillion Mole Bat I smell? Or is that just your Robo bunk!" Sheen shouted.  
  
"Sheen! What are you doing?" Libby asked.  
  
"Just hide. I'll distract him until Cindy arrives." Sheen replied.  
  
Robo Fiend launched a volley of rockets at Sheen. Sheen gasped and ran, rockets pounding the ground around him.  
  
....  
  
"What's happening?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Carl, Sheen and Libby are being attacked by Robo Fiend...and a big Robo Fiend at that!" Cindy explained.  
  
"Mega Robo Fiend...quick! Give me that Ultra Crystal!" Jimmy said.  
  
Cindy lifted the rock up and swiped the Ultra Crystal away from the snake and handed it to Jimmy.  
  
"Power...flowing through my body...revitalising me and there's enough to transform me into...Ultra Jimmy!" Jimmy stated as the power of the crystal increased his size.  
  
"My God..." Cindy muttered.  
  
"I guess I am." Jimmy joked. He picked Cindy up and placed her on one of his shoulders and then ran off to save his friends.  
  
....  
  
Robo Fiend laughed maniacally as he had got Sheen backed up against a cliff.  
  
"Prepare to taste my Electron Cannon, cosmic adventurer!" He roared.  
  
Sheen started to shiver. He was scared of what would happen to him...what would happen to his comrades and, most of all, what would happen to Libby.  
  
"Hold it Robo Fiend!" Jimmy shouted.  
  
"Jimmy! Save me!" Sheen shouted.  
  
Robo Fiend turned to see Jimmy stomping towards him.  
  
"What? Where did you come from?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"It's time to end this Robo Fiend. Prepare to face the power of my intellect!" Jimmy shouted.  
  
"Taste Magma first!" Robo Fiend replied and attacked.  
  
Jimmy held a hand out an absorbed the attack before returning it to Robo Fiend.  
  
"Take that Robo Fiend!" Jimmy shouted as he launched his own attack. He held his hands up to the sky and bolts of lightning started to pummel Robo Fiend, frying his circuits.  
  
"Arrrggghhh! You'll pay for this...next advent-" Robo Fiend was cut off as he ran out of power.  
  
"Way to go Jimmy!" Carl shouted.  
  
"You're my hero. I love you Jimmy." Sheen said as he rushed over to Jimmy and started to kiss his trainer.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but you were awesome Neutron." Cindy said, blushing as she complimented him.  
  
Jimmy was about to reply when they were transported out of the game and back into his lab.  
  
"Well, I've learned my lesson." Cindy admitted.  
  
"I guess my Game Pyramid still has a few bugs in it...actually, I won't bother sorting it out. This is one invention that will never be seen again!" Jimmy said.  
  
"Whew, there's no way I'm ever going to play that game again until next week." Sheen said.  
  
"Er...I don't think I want to play Llamapalooza 2 on your game thingy after what just happened." Carl said.  
  
"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to be alone to work on dismantling this baby." Jimmy said.  
  
"Sure." Carl said as he left.  
  
"Okay, and thanks for saving us Jimmy." Libby said as she left.  
  
"Yeah, well...catch ya later Neutron." Cindy waved to him as she left.  
  
"Jimmy? Take care of my game CD until I want it back." Sheen said. He didn't want to see it for the moment.  
  
"Sure thing Sheen." Jimmy smiled at his friend.  
  
"Unless you wanna go a quick round against the level 5 Robo Fiend!" Sheen suggested.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask! Let's play!" Jimmy said as he set the level for 5.  
  
Sheen and Jimmy stood on the panels and they were transported to the Ultra Planetoid.  
  
"Greetings life forms! I'm about to engage Robo Fiend in pitched combat. Would you like to be my Battle Buddies?" Ultra Lord asked.  
  
"Yep, here we go again." Jimmy commented.  
  
The End...  
  
....  
  
Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Thanks all! 


End file.
